This is Family
by White Shade
Summary: Emma finds herself in Gold's shop after a long walk. What ensues is a future full of possibilities and emotion Gold finds he has missed deeply over the years. Rated for content. NOT a romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am aware that these stories may be out of date with the times of Once, but that's because of my laziness and the constant changes made in the show. I've accepted this story as it is, and I hope you guys will too! Enjoy.

**This is Family**

There was something in the air sometimes, something Emma could never explain about Mr. Gold, her almost (practically) in-law. Rumpelstiltskin had changed...for the better or worse, Emma wasn't exactly sure. But, she could say that he and she became much closer to one another.

It was supposed to be a normal day, but when is it ever around Storybrooke? Emma walked into Gold's shop for a reason she could not recall, but she'd been walking all day, thinking about Henry, Neal, just everyone in her life. Through the shop, his little bell sounded pleasantly to his ear.

"Gold?" Emma called out. Rumpelstiltskin was too long of a name, and she discovered she could never find herself grow accustomed to the name just yet.

"In the back," he replied, tying the loose ends, literally, on his new project. It was a surprise for Henry, a small model ship in a bottle. Making one was nothing above him, and he thought a peace offering would help bring the boy's mind off of death and guilt for a while.

Rumpel did not want to make the mistake of letting Henry go like he did his own son, and he saw grand-parenting as a second chance. This is what he thought he'd have surely done if Bae had been 14.

Emma's boots heavily came closer, and Gold had _just_ pulled the ship up within the bottle as she drew back the curtain. Now, onto his next matter, after this one. His head turned up, his eyes focused directly on her, and what he saw took him by some shock. Emma seemed emotionally train wrecked. His hands spread to his shoulder width as he rose from his dark chair.

"Emma," he said, coming closer. "you don't look quite yourself."

She stared up at him with the meek unsureness reflecting through her eyes, finding it rather forced to be even breathing. Her head bowed down again, and Rumpel could not help but notice the droplet that now stained his wooden floor. His eyes narrowed at her, for he wasn't sure whether this was a dream or if she was tricking him into giving her something out of guilt. So much like him to read too deep into the situation, to think he would know exactly what was on her mind.

"I'm not here to fix your troubles for free Miss Swan," he said.

"Oh just stop!" she sounded frustrated. "Just..." She couldn't finish her sentence before two more drops hit the floor. Well, she wasn't looking for a deal, that's for sure. Gold stood, now uncertain himself of what he should do in this situation. Why had Emma come crying to him...literally?

"What is this about?" he asked, leaning on his cane from standing so long in one place. "Is this about Tamara? My son? Henry?"

Emma was not much for words today, but rather actions. She crashed herself against him, nearly throwing him backwards, though he held his ground decently as usual. Did this mean he'd nailed the situation right on the head? Or had Emma just become so riled up she couldn't take it anymore?

"I don't know what to do," she cried through her sobbing and the sniffle she gave. "I don't know anything. I can't do any of this! I cannot surround Henry with death and disaster all the time, but I can't protect him from it either and your son drinks like hell does he get that from you or his mother or something? ...and that girl, there is something up with her but I don't know what and I can't tell him anything because I have no proof and I don't want to sound like an idiot. I don't know why I came...I don't know why I came here, but my mother's heart is blackening and my father can't even comprehend that Henry has two grandfathers, and I guess...I guess you would know more about that boy than I would..."

Her breathing was so very raspy and forced that Gold made her stop talking by gripping her tight with his free arm.

"Breathe Emma," he said, releasing her slowly to hear the drawn out breath inhaled and exhaled. Already he could feel the temperature of his face rising from how upset she was. He knew that right now was not the time for words, and so, he led her over to the couch set up from his little poison monstrosity, thanks to Hook. As they sat there, he could finally visually see her face transform into a fine shade of pink and her eyes welled up with tears too many to count.

His arm was still around her when she partially sat herself up to brush her hair out of her face, as it was beginning to clutch around her face. Her breaths became short and raspy again, but Gold wouldn't stand (or sit) for it.

"Emma..." he said. "Just breathe for a few moments, just focus on your breath coming in and out. There's no need to rush." Setting his cane aside, Gold allowed Emma to rest upon his shoulder whilst he lay back himself against the wall of the shop. With a flick of his wrist, Rumpel locked the doors to his shop and flipped the sign, visual aid never required, as always.

When her breathings became far more steady, Gold propped her up to find his suit covered in her tears, but that would easily be washed. What got to him was how much emotion she had in her to keep going without the sobbing as much. She gave another sniffle before a sigh came through, just the break Rumpel needed to hear as a sign she was permanently settling.

"Now, can you tell me what this is about, this time a little more slowly," he said calmly.

"I-I was just walking...an-and thinking about th-things," Emma staggered.

"Don't force it," he interrupted. "let it come on its own."

Emma paused for a moment, waiting until she felt speech was easier.

"I was walking, and I kept thinking. I kept thinking about all this, this death and bloodshed and revenge. I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of fighting my parent's battles. That's not what, what I want to show Henry. And your son, Baelfire, he _drinks_...a _LOT_. And I would like to know why. He was never like that around me, and this Tamara, there's something wrong about her. I just need her out of the way..."

Rumpel's eyebrows came up, but Emma shook her head.

"Not dead, I mean. Just, gone, from my life," she corrected herself. "I want her to leave Storybrooke, and I don't know if I should let Henry be around her. Baelfire is fair, he's his father, but I don't like how _she's_ been acting."

"Well, I've yet to meet her in person, but when I do, you'll be the first to know," he told her. "But, whatever she's after, she'll never beat me."

Emma sniffled again. "If I needed something from you, why would you demand price?"

Gold faltered for a moment.

"I-I thought you had done something you regretted and you wanted me to clean up your mess. Emma, dealing is what I do-"

"I'm practically family!" she exclaimed, another tear falling from the river carved out in her face. "What could I possibly pay you?"

"Emma, you've done many things for me you don't even know already. You've paid your only debt to me before you knew, well...accepted, who your family was. I knew, but I could never tell you. Now that you believe, I _can_ tell you that if the interest is only between you and me..." Rumpelstiltskin sighed before admitting this to her.

"...I will never demand you owe me anythin'." Emma looked into his eyes again after he said that. She embraced him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, letting more tears fall freely. Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his other arm around her delicate form collapsed into his chest.

"But I must ask just this one thing: why did you come to me for this?" he inquired. Emma shrugged.

"I don't think you're as bad as people make you out to be," she confessed. At that, he smirked aloud.

"If you can keep a secret-"

"I can," she voiced quickly.

"All right then. If you can keep it, I will say that I would not be unhappy if you did in fact end up in a marriage with my son," Rumpel said.

"Really?" she glanced up at him for as long as her eyes would permit her before they began to hurt.

"Really, but don't tell him I said that, don't tell anyone I said that, else I'll _never_ hear the end of it," Rumpel told her. She laughed for a moment as Rumpel saw she was no longer tearing up.

"Secret's safe with me," she said. Moments of silence issued themselves after she said that, but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't one for silent unless he was brooding his own thoughts.

"Well, what do you say to you getting off my chest so we can go for a little walk in the woods if you like?" he offered.

"Noo," she rebelled confidently, nearly whining. "Later...you're warm." That made him chuckle and prop himself up onto a pillow so he could be more comfortable. He felt her sniffle again, but she was much more calm than before.

"I don't want to face anyone..." this was the truth, and Rumpel easily saw that from her.

For the time being, they would remain in his shop, in his office, on that small enough couch. Gold didn't find this as bad as he thought it previously to become. He did not feel anything for Emma from a physical standpoint, but this was different somehow. She'd come to him in his shop as a sanctuary, somewhere to run and hide from the world for a while. A place where most came angry or confused and either left angrier or more confused. But, the world was definitely not in here, at least not Storybrooke. That's all that mattered to Emma.

"You know, I can see that future," Gold said. "but I did _not_ see you coming today." Emma released her own smirk.

"Gold, you can't see _everything_," she warned him, tinting her tone with sarcasm.

"Oh ho, let me try, dearie. Let. me. try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Walking in the forrest with Rumpelstiltskin, her almost father in law. That was something Emma could never have expected. He really wasn't all that bad. He remained silent mostly as she ranted on about her troubled thoughts. He didn't criticize her in any way, but she couldn't help but bring up another subject.

"So, you and Regina's mom, huh? Mind tellin' me what that's all about?" Emma asked as they approached what seemed to be a good resting spot from their walking.

"I did protect you after all."

"That's true you did, Miss Swan, but your mother's heart is blackening because of what she did for me," Rumpel replied. That seemed like a diversion to Emma, but she wasn't falling for it.

"So? That does not mean my heart is black. I saved you, as promised. I'd like to know your issue with Regina and _her_ mother," Emma said.

Gold explained as he sat down the beginning of his long, spinning tale that had just concluded with Cora's death. He explained that when Cora was much younger, he'd taught her to spin straw into gold so she could save herself from her own little lie to a king long ago.

"She tore out her out heart because I...was her weakness. She did not want to feel anything for me, she just wanted the glory I had taught her to get with magic," Rumpel replied.

Emma's eyes widened.

"So, wait does that mean Regina is..."

"No!" he said quickly. "No no, Miss Swan, that is not quite right. Regina is the daughter of that prince and Cora and she has absolutely nothing to do with me by blood." Emma sighed silently with relief as Gold went on to explain his little quarrel with her for leaving him on his own that night, just coming to say she wouldn't go with him. He'd walked a long way that night, wondering what exactly he had created with Cora.

Every time she'd seen him afterwards, it was the same cold stare, but inside, Rumpel knew there was a dimmed love beating in a box only she knew where.

"Whoa," Emma stated that was all she really wanted to know about the subject. "Guess you _are_ full of love, when your not pissed off at anyone or looking for some sort of revenge."

"Emma, if there is one thing Belle has taught me, it's to be very patient with those I truly cherish," Gold said. Emma remained silent for the remainder of that subject, but she switched to Gold's limp and if he could get up to walk again. He rose to walk with her back to his home, where he invited her inside.

"Ye can stay the night if you so desire," Mr. Gold offered as he brought about hot chocolate from the stove's hot water.

"Cinnamon?" she asked meekly, not wanting to anger him in any way to make him do any more work than he wished or expected to.

Just in front of her eyes, Gold spun his wrist twice and from thin air, a wave of cinnamon came straight from his palm, blending with the hot cocoa. Emma watched with wonder.

"Okay, _that_ was pretty cool," Emma admitted, taking her cup and Gold his own. They watched the fire for a few moments, and Gold once more brought up the matter of her staying.

"I have a room upstairs, you'd be no trouble to me," Gold said. "Bae's not coming any time soon."

"You seem a little too willing for me to stay," Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Well," Gold stood. "I'm not forcing you, but you're the savior. Seems respectful enough of me to let you stay without any hassle...besides, we're practically family."

Emma smirked, mentioning Bae was decent besides the drinking and thieving side of him that had developed over the years. Gold did not respond to much promptly about Baelfire, but she knew he was listening. It must have pained him too deeply.

"You always seem to know something, magic or not. It's as if you planned this all out. Sometimes I think you know me better I do my own self. Is there anything I should look out for?" Emma asked.

"Look out for?" Gold reiterated in question.

"Wull, yeah. Like, if I should be ready to fight another dragon or face Henry or-anything," Emma clarified. Gold smiled.

"If I told you, it would not be the same in your mind. I can't see very far right now, but I cannot see another dragon, so rest assured on that one dearie. I can only tell you what you will most likely not encounter...Once, a seer told me my future, and I took everything she said a whole other direction in my mind, and I acted based on her words to me...I don't know if I would have done things differently, but here we are," Gold explained.

"But, you know what's going to happen to me...in the end?" Emma asked.

"Parts, yes," Gold admitted. "But I could never tell you the smallest of details or leave you in riddles." Emma nodded.

"I think I'm starting to like almost being related to you," she said, setting her cup down. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Gold smiled, glad he closed up shop early. He showed her to the guest bedroom and used magic to clean the place up a little. Emma took down her hair, figuring to sleep in her clothing, but when she looked in the drawers, she noticed a pair of pajamas, a top and bottom separate to them as well as a new outfit for tomorrow.

Emma had never worn green too often, but it looked to be her size. Hmm, a father-in-law with the most powerful magic around might come in handy some time. She removed her jacket, setting it on the edge of the bed. When she came back downstairs, Gold was no where to be seen.

She just figured he'd be back momentarily from wherever he was, so she poured herself another cup of cocoa, added the cinnamon manually this time, and sat in front of the fire, looking outside to the evening sky. One thing was certain: Gold's place was nicer than any inn. His footsteps sounded up another flight of stairs, and a door opened a little ways down from the kitchen. Right before her appeared Mr. Gold, peering at her from around the corner.

"Ah, you're out. Come here for a moment, will you?" he asked, disappearing behind the door again. Emma's curiosity led her to follow Gold into his basement where a spinning wheel was set up along with many other odd vials of liquid, all labeled as something special.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around the basement as she did the shop the first time she'd seen it. What an eccentric man!

"I'm making sure I do not break my promise to you," Rumpel replied. He sat at the wheel momentarily, drew out a long strand of gold and laid it on the table where some sort of solution had been prepared.

"Turn around," he told her gently. "I just want to measure your neck size. This needs to fit perfectly."

"Oh...okay," Emma turned around, feeling Gold right behind her. He extended the gold thread newly spun, and brought it just between her breast line and base of her neck. He then took it back to the table where he laid it within the solution so he glowed beneath the surface.

"What does it do?" Emma asked.

Gold stared at his work intently, but answered her question all the same.

"All you have to do is say my name...my fairy tale name. When I'm in a bit of a bad mood and have broken my promise of not hassling you and not charging a price for anything you and I may arrange, just say my name. And as long as you've got this on..." He pulled it from the solution.

"You will not get in trouble with me," Rumpel said, watching the last drop hit his table. He then clasped it around her neck, closing the clasp real tight so it would not come easily undone. "I suggest you wear it always. This will only work for you, so don't try protecting your family. This is yours."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Emma asked.

"You seem...alarmed and I know how overwhelmed you must feel about accepting everything around you. I suppose you could say...since I knew of you far longer than you of me, this evens the playing field. Cora lived for a long time, Emma, understand that, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so to speak."

"Regina."

"With every generation, Miss Swan, the magic becomes more powerful. No one can take my power unless they kill me with my own dagger. Your power, Miss Swan, is another thing entirely. Only you can learn how to control its entirety."

"So, wait, are you saying my powers could be better than yours?" Emma asked, pointing a finger at him. He scoffed.

"Maybe, but you are mortal. Do know your own limitations, dearie. You weren't exactly raised in the kingdoms of your parents," Rumpelstiltskin noted.

"But, you want to help me?" Emma said. Rumpel nodded.

"Yes, at no cost to you, being the savior will bring plenty of price," Rumpel replied. "Like my curse."

"Well, thanks."

The two went back upstairs, just in time to hear a knock at Mr. Gold's door. The two met eyes directly at the knocking.

"Stay in the kitchen," he commanded as he walked up to the front door. He revealed Neal standing on his front porch, waiting for something.

"Bae," he said pleasantly. "Is there something you need?"

"You haven't seen Emma have you?" Bae asked. "It's just, well, I wanted to talk about Tamara a bit more."

"No, I haven't seen Emma today. I closed up shop early and came back here," Gold said. Bae nodded and was about to walk away.

"Bae," Rumpel couldn't help it. "I know things aren't exactly ideal between us, but I have to say, I'd like to-" A quick analysis with magic revealed a hair on Bae's shoulder that was not his nor Emma's. He took it quickly with his magic and hid it above Bae's head.

"I'd like to know what you've been up to. Perhaps when everything calms down, we could talk," Gold finished. Neal nodded, saying that possibility wasn't too out of reach before he left Rumpel's property, and he closed the door.

"Okay, you just lied to your own son for me," Emma said, raising her eyebrows.

"You didn't want to face anyone, therefore I shall see it to that you do not," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Rumpelstiltskin..." Emma said. "You really want something from me?"

"Miss Swan, if I knew, I'd have asked already," Gold said. "If you haven't noticed, everyone in this town wants their own happy ending. That's all, but everyone's happy ending conflicts with the others'...you want your family back together, which involves my son, and to a certain extent, me. I want my true love to remember who I was and who I am, because I need her to see what I've done, so I can watch her forgiving eyes look at me and I need for her to tell me that she'll never give up on me..."

Emma remained silent at Mr. Gold's surprising rant.

"...I want my son to forgive what I've done to him, at the very least let me into his life again. But Miss Swan, I need you to remember something. Everything you get in life, you earn. The only thing you are given is your loved ones, and if you mess up with them, then you are truly alone."

Emma nodded, walking up to Rumpelstiltskin to embrace him again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Not screwing up," she replied. Rumpel embraced her in return. "We're family as far as I'm concerned."

"We may as well be," Gold agreed.


End file.
